Multiversal Crisis: The Kim Possible Adventure
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Travis Jeremy Marksman III lost his wife, and he vowed not to love again. But when Ron Stoppable has Travis promise him to take care of Kim when he, Ron, dies, Travis knows he must quit dwelling on his past and move on.


**Chapter 1**

Travis Marksman III, Ascended Master Earth Adept, was getting ready to leave his homeworld to go on the mission he was just assigned by the Multiversal Republic when his parents, his biological parents, came to his room, but not before knocking. He was the son of half-alien Travis Marksman, Jr and Jenna, the Fire Adept and one of the heroes of Weyard. Travis Marksman III had a kid through Mia, the Water Adept and his wife. It was a boy, which Travis III and Mia named after himself, and so they named their child Travis Jeremy Marksman IV. But an evil force from another universe caused Mia to have great pain while she was giving birth to their son. That evil force from another universe caused her to die after she gave birth to Travis IV, but not before she said her last words to her husband.

Mia said weakly, "Please, Travis… please promise me something."

"What is it, Mia?" Travis asked.

"Promise me that you'll… raise our son well. That you'll train him in Psynergy, and teach him the ways of the Adepts."

"I promise, sweetheart," Travis replied.

Mia smiled weakly as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes one last time to say her last words.

"I love you, Travis. I'll always love you for all eternity," Mia said.

"I love you too, Mia," Travis said, choked up, with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Travis," Mia said, "for we'll be together again; in heaven."

And with that, Mia, the greatest Water Adept in all of the world of Weyard and wife of Travis Marksman III, smiled and closed her eyes for the last time and breathed her final breath. She died at the tender age of 19. Travis has been very devastated since the day she died. He never quite had gotten over her death.

After he heard the knock on his bedroom door, Travis said, "Come in."

He heard the door open. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw his parents, Travis Marksman, Jr. and Jenna, come into his room. Travis Jr. was holding his Gaia Blade; while his mother, on the other hand, was carrying his 3-month-old self. His father came up to him first. His mother was a little hesitant at first, and then she came up to her son, alongside her husband.

"What is it, Mom and Dad?" Travis III said.

Travis Jr. said, "We just want you to know, son, how much we appreciate what you've done for us, defeating Saturos and Menardi, separately, and while they were the Fusion Dragon, and for saving the world from the Doom Dragon when all was lost. The world is in for a long time of peace."

"Yeah, but that doesn't bring Mia back, now does it!" Travis III snapped back.

Travis, Jr looked at his son's older self with sincere concern. When Travis III saw the concern on his father's face, his face changed from angry to half-shocked, half-concerned.

"You... you went through the same, Dad?" Travis III asked his father.

"Yes, I did, son," Travis, Jr replied, "as did your biological grandmother, Queen Yumi Ishiyama-Gaia, before she sent me away, that is. She felt the same way when her boyfriend died before she met your biological grandfather, Andron Gaia. But before your grandmother's boyfriend died, he made your grandfather promise him to take care of your grandmother for him, much the same way that Mia made you promise her to take care of your son for her, and train him in the power of Psynergy and the ways of the Adepts."

"I... didn't know you went through so much, Dad," Travis III replied.

"Of course you didn't, son, because you never asked," Travis, Jr said.

"Smart-ass." Travis III said, all serious-like. Then he, his father, and his mother laughed.

"Well, Travis, good luck," said his mother, Jenna.

"Thanks, Mom," Travis III replied. Then he walked over to both his parents and gave them a goodbye hug, and both his parents hugged back.

After they released each other, Travis III said, "Well, I'd better getting going, otherwise I'll be late for my mission."

"Yeah, we don't want to keep you longer than you want to," Travis, Jr replied.

"You'd better get going," Jenna replied. "Time's a wasting."

--

Travis III was standing outside his parents' house, getting ready to use the Psynergy Spell that only he and his father knew, Warp, so he could teleport to the Kim Possible Universe, where his mission would be. He had both his suitcases, packed with clothes according to the Kim Possible Universe's style of dress, around his shoulders by the handles. He then raised a hand into the air and looked at his parents one more time to say something: his last goodbye.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. Thanks... for everything." Travis III said.

"No problem, son," Travis, Jr. replied.

"You're welcome, Travis," Jenna said.

"Here, Travis, take my Gaia Blade," Travis, Jr. said. "You're going to need it. I foresaw what was going to happen to you in the Kim Possible Universe."

Travis III smiled and took the Gaia Blade from his father. Then he closed his eyes to concentrate on his Psynergy Spell. After thinking for a little bit, he opened his eyes really fast, looking determined.

"WARP!" Travis III yelled.

All at once, he was enveloped in a sphere of light, and then he went through a quantum warp tunnel. And after five minutes of going through the tunnel, he was enveloped in light again. After a few more seconds, the sphere of light disappeared from around him. And when he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light difference, he automatically saw his objective's parents outside. Kim's mom was on her knees, crying, while her father tried to comfort her mother. Travis was directly in their line of sight. Then he looked down and saw Kim's Kimmunicator. He picked it up and contacted Wade.

"Kim, is that you?" Wade asked.

"No, it's not Wade. My name is Travis Jeremy Marksman III. I am an Ascended Master Earth Adept of Earth Psynergy. I'm on a mission from the Multiversal Republic to protect Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but they don't seem to be here. I found her Kimmunicator on the ground, so I guess something bad happened to her," Travis III said.

"Wait a sec, did you say Multiversal Republic?" Wade asked, shocked.

"Yes, I did, why?" Travis III replied.

"'Cause I got a call from them saying that you would be arriving here to save Kim and Ron. Is that why you're here?" Wade asked.

"Yes, that is why. Listen, I don't have much time. I have to save Kim and Ron. Did you happen to microchip them? Because I need you to locate them, like, _now_!" Travis insisted.

"Yeah, I just had injected Kim with one just about two weeks ago. It'll take about ten minutes to locate them by the Transponder Satellite. Give me that much time and I'll have their locations for you in ten minutes," Wade said.

"Alright, just hurry…" Travis stopped mid-sentence, because he saw, right in front of Kim's parents, the body of Ronald Stoppable. He re-activated the Kimmunicator to tell Wade. Wade answered.

"Travis, I just started the search for them. What is it, now?" Wade asked.

"Ron's here at the Possible Residence. He's on the ground; I think he's either dead or dying. I'll go check it out. But keep searching for Kim." Travis replied.

"Okay. Over and out," Wade replied back. The screen faded. Then Travis ran over to where the Possibles were standing over Ron's body, with Mrs. Possible crying, and her husband trying to comfort her, while concerned for Ron at the same time.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Possible?" Travis asked.

"Yes, we are," said Kim's dad, whom Travis identified as Dr. James Timothy Possible, the rocket scientist of the family.

"My name's Travis Jeremy Marksman III," Travis introduced himself. "I'm here to help. So what's the sitch?"

"Dr. Drakken just came and kidnapped Kim, but he also used this new type of laser in his floating transporter, I think the laser was an electro-magnetic one, and shot a hole in Ronald. I wish there was something we could do to save him. He's dying," James said.

Travis knelt next to Ron Stoppable and tried to heal him with his Gaionic powers. But it didn't work. Ron was too weak. There was nothing Travis could do. So Travis used his telepathy powers to telepathically talk to Ron before he finally dies.

_Ron_? Travis called out to Ron's mind through his own. _Ron, can you hear me?_

_Is that you, Travis Marksman III? _Ron asked weakly.

_You know my name? _Travis asked, shocked.

_Yes, I know your name. I had a dream about you before today, about a month ago, _Ron replied. _I had a dream that I saw you fight the monsters that you called the Fusion Dragon and Doom Dragon made up of Saturos and Menardi fused; and your grandparents and Isaac's father fused, those were their names, right? Well, in that dream, when you were nearly defeated by the Fusion Dragon and on the ground exhausted, I had the power that you call Psynergy. I came over to you and healed you._

_Wait just a goddamn minute. You're that apparition I saw? _Travis asked, shocked.

_Yeah, I was the one who healed you, _Ron replied._ And I was also the apparition you saw just before you left for this universe. My powers were that of an Ascended Grand Master Earth Adept, so when I signaled for your Gaia Blade, I infused it with my power, because I had foreseen, before I started dreaming, what was going to happen to me, getting shot with that electro-magnetic laser, and Kim, her getting kidnapped by Dr. Drakken. But I had also foreseen what was going to happen when you arrived. I foresaw that four really tall lighthouse-like buildings and a mountain were going to appear in four strategic places on Planet Earth, Death Valley, the Arctic, Antarctica, and on Mt. Rushmore since I heard that the wind blows hard up there. The mountain would appear in the center of the United States. And that four separately-colored glowing orbs, the same ones that Saturos and Menardi stole from that temple, were going to appear as well. Part of that foresight was that Dr. Drakken was going to gather those orbs..._

_The Elemental Stars, you mean, _Travis said to Ron.

_Yes, the Elemental Stars. Well, Dr. Drakken was going to gather the Elemental Stars, light the beacons of all four Elemental Lighthouses, and wish to be Ruler of the World. You have to stop him, at all costs. You _can't _let him light the beacons of the Elemental Lighthouses; otherwise the entire world will be in danger. He _has_ to be stopped._

_I'll stop him, Ron, don't worry. You should rest now,_ Travis said soothingly.

_One last thing, Travis,_ Ron said.

_What is it, buddy?_ Travis asked.

_Promise me that you'll take care of Kim for me,_ Ron pleaded. _I know what you went through, Travis. I was there when your wife, Mia, died. You couldn't see me, but I could see you, but you could sense me there. Kim's about to go through the same thing as you and your father went through, except this will be her first time going through that experience, and that is always the most traumatic. Just please take care of her for me when I'm gone. Please promise me that._

_I promise, bud, I will take care of her for you,_ Travis replied. _Is there anything else you want me to do for you?_

_Yes,_ Ron replied. _Please tell Kim how much I have always loved her, that I'll always love her; for all eternity. Remember me, Gaia Lord. R… Remember…me._

Travis bowed his head, laid a hand on Ron's heart, and murmured, "The Lord of Planet Spirits shall greet you, young warrior." Then, right before Travis's eyes, Ron's body just dissolved away into a mist of energy similar to the Lifestream of the old PSOne game, Final Fantasy VII. Then he did the Honorary Gaion Salute, the highest honor that could be obtained by any sentient being in all of the Multiverse. Then, after praying to the Gaia Lord for Ron, the Kimmunicator beeped. Travis took out the Kimmunicator and activated it. It was Wade with the search results. Travis could tell by the look on Wade's face.

"Travis, I forgot to tell you that I programmed the microchips to measure the vital signs of Kim and Ron. The one chip says that Ron's dead. Is he?" Wade asked.

"Yes, he is," Travis replied. "Have you found Kim yet?"

"Yes, I did," Wade replied. "That's why I'm calling you. The Transponder Satellite says that Kim is on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, but the island's uncharted."

"Alright, give me the coordinates," Travis replied. "And I'm going to need Ron's battle suit. I'm going after Kim myself."

"Shouldn't you need backup?" Wade asked. "Drakken seems to be more dangerous now, after what he did to Ron with that electro-magnetic laser."

"Trust me; I'm of an ancestry where we can heal up as fast as the battle suit seals itself, being indestructible."

"Well, the Battle Suit Locator Satellite is showing that Ron's battle suit is somewhere on the Possibles' property. Look around for it."

Travis looked around and, right in the place of where Ron's body was, was Ron's battle suit. Travis quickly put on the battle suit, which fit perfectly, connected his sword's sheath to the battle suit's utility belt and re-sheathed his Gaia Blade. Then he turned back to face Wade on the Kimmunicator's screen.

"I've got Ron's battle suit on, Wade," Travis said to Wade. "Do you have the coordinates ready?"

"Yeah," Wade replied. "I've got them right here. I'm uploading them to the screen of the Kimmunicator right now."

As soon as Wade said that, the coordinates for the uncharted island was on the screen of the Kimmunicator. Travis memorized the coordinates, then closed his eyes and concentrated on them. Then he opened his eyes really fast, looking determined.

"WARP!" Travis yelled.

As soon as he yelled the name of the Psynergy Spell, he was enveloped by that all-too-familiar sphere of light. Then, all of a sudden, he was on the uncharted island, but it was storming really bad, raining and thundering outside.

Then the Kimmunicator beeped again. Travis grabbed it out of the pocket of his new battle suit and activated it.

"Wade, you never told me that it was storming on this island," Travis said right off the bat.

"Sorry, Travis, but I was going to tell you as soon as you arrived on the island." Wade replied. "That's why I called. But I also wanted to tell you that Kim is somewhere in the lair of Dr. Drakken, which is at the top of the cliff right in front of you."

Travis looked up and saw a bunch of lights at the top of the cliff: Dr. Drakken's lair.

"Thanks for the help, Wade," Travis replied. "I'll take it from here. Over and out"

Then Travis began the climb to save the person he promised Ron that he would protect: Kimberly Ann Possible.


End file.
